titans_risefandomcom-20200216-history
Telleve
The city proper, called Uptown by most, has a population of around 7,000. The population of up town is mostly nobility, the wealthy and those that serve them in their large manors. Lowtown, is the sprawling city in the shadow of the cliffs, anywhere between 20,000 to 40,000 people make this place their home. The crowded streets are often packed with all different kinds of travellers and locals as many come to visit the center of magic in this world. History Telleve is often thought to have been originally created by the elves of old. For nearly 5 generations of humans the city was on the edge of an ancient red dragon's territory. This "Dragon king" named Ayevirrir, had taken the Teveo Mountains as his for hundreds of years. As such the city came under attack and lost a lot of its original culture and knowledge. Telleve was a stronghold against the dragon's tyranny but not a centre of magic and culture it is now. As such most of the population of Telleve had either evacuated or died slowly due to the attacks. Those that remained were poor and spent most days hiding in the shade of the cliffs knowing that if Ayevirrir were to attack the gates of Heartforge that the Dwarves would repel him for a time. In this state most of Telleve's money came from trade with the Adamant Isles and with the Dwarves bellow the town. Many who worked the docks also worked as mercenaries and as thieves. City Rulership The Auctoritas of Telleve is the rulership of the city. The High Chancellor The High Chancellor Miran Loriethal’s reign has gone far longer than any human can remember, under her guidance the city and surrounding area has prospered in a golden age of learning and technological advancement. It is often whispered among the palace halls that she is known to be as a tempest for her unyielding stubbornness and swift actions towards her enemies. The Council of Three Emissary Floyd Deerunner The Half-elf Spymaster Consul Reina Ardent The Human Minister of Trade Sentinel of Arcana Lady Rakel Thunderthief a green Dragonborn Consul Gillian Goodrock the halfling Charge of the Magistrates Lowtown The Commercial Quarters - Agora The Shade Quarters - The Barrio This Magistrate doesn’t really run the quarters but secretly follows the lead of the Unbound. They’re little more than puppets. The Hearth Quarters - Crafters Corner - Uptown The Eagles Landing - Westside The Enclave - Eastside Places within Telleve City This large canal city is split into several city quarters which each has its own magistrates. The city's poor is visibly split from the rich by the cliffs which carve through its center. Eagle’s Landing . The west side of the Upper city . Lowtown * The Commercial Quarters - Also known as the Agora. is the south and western most portion and is home to the ports, shopping, and trading of the city * The Shade Quarters - Locally called the Barrio. are the slums of Telleve, called such as they lay in the shadow of the over city of the nobility, the magistrate of this city has been mostly a figurehead for many ages since the Unbound took over the true undercity. * The Hearth Quarters - Also known as the Crafters Corner. This neighbourhood hugs the cliffs to the east and house the largest portion of the working class. This is where you can find the blacksmiths, the carpenters, and other important crafting services. Uptown * The Eagles Landing - Westside of Uptown. Eagle's Landing is the ocean facing Quarters of the Upper City, where most of the nobility’s mansions and where the high end shopping is located * The Enclave - Eastside of Uptown. The Enclave is used mostly by those who live, work and study at the Academy of Arcane. Shops Uptown Vera & Voral’s Wondrous Vault: Magic Item/Ingredients Shoppe. Ran by two mid thirties people a brother and sister, Vera and Voral, who often finish each other’s sentences. It’s confusing who is who. They wear bright teal and gold robes with long flowing brown hair braided intricately with baubles and ribbons. Making it Hot: a small specialty blacksmith that creates armour especially heavy armour, though they’ll make medium armour too. A stout Surface dwarf mans the forge while there are two smaller halflings which do the chores and run the shop. The older one, Hera, with her bright blonde hair tied on the top of her head is usually at the counter though sometimes it’s Frani, who is very young and covered in freckles. Clamour Glamour: a fancy Armoury, which produces a mix of mundane and Magical armaments. The logo is a suit of armour that seems to be on fire? The store like making things more extravagant than functional. Donavan Wolfe is the enchanter in this shoppe. He wears white silk vest with a light pink button-up usually only done up to the third button. His brown eyes are friendly and betray he kindness. Guillermo is the one who works the forge and he can be quite grumpy and fights over the price of everything. Lowtown The Storm Forge: is a blacksmith that is closer to the harbour and works on mostly ship and cannons. They don’t produce small finicky places. Loma runs this huge forge which has several staff and other blacksmiths which specializes in different things. She mostly keeps herself clean and her hair short in case she has to work the fires. Pound Town: this blacksmith is all about making weapons that are functional, but unfortunately not pretty. But it’ll do the job! Paco is a heavy man who wears a heavy leather apron and his long undercut is pulled in a pony. Knick-Knack-a-torium: Place to get stuff, can sometimes find some interesting buys there. Santos runs this shop, a stout looking Gnome with charcoal coloured hair and shockingly green eyes he’s always ready to make a deal as long as it benefits him. Good’s Emporium: Owned by Beni Good, a Halfling man known for his talents in trade and merchandising. His shops are found all along the coast and even a few outposts in land and on the coast. There are all manner of goods to be found here, and it’s really just the luck of the draw whether you’ll find something or not. Taverns, Inns & Food Uptown Bramble Hall: Fancy tavern where the nobility often makes their shady deals, there’s backrooms for more private meetings and and inn on the second hall. Espresso Yourself: kind of like a hipster coffee and breakfast place. The Sunsong Inn: Inn and Tavern in the Noble quarters, closest to the cliffs. Quite a large and well known with a large staff. The Librarian’s Corner: the favourite pub for the students and many teachers. There’s quite a crowd pretty much always. Lowtown Sneaky Hag: tavern The Sailor’s Rest: A tavern on the water, a little more high quality than other places. More frequented by the Empire’s men than by the other Merchant sailors. The Pig and Rooster: A tavern by the port that is frequented by sailors. Not great food or drink but its cheap and the place is rowdy and packed all night long. Adalia’s Golden Patisserie: The bakery on the corner of the Grand Plaza. Drift On Inn: Inn and Tavern by the docks and the Grand Plaza. The Locked Door: A Brothel in the Shade Quarters which offers a bit more of a safe experience with more “exotic” choices. Owned by two women, by the pseudonyms Lock and Key. Cardinal Spires Where the seat of the Autoritas and the Academy of the Arcane lay and where the prime living quarters of all those who are currently sitting in the Auctoritas and the larger council are. They are made of a glistening white rock that twists and spiral into the sky, towering over the city by 30 stories. It is an ancient building and its origins cannot be traced, though many speculate that is it Elven in origin. They stand at about 350 ft tall. Grand Plaza The lower central plaza of Telleve, a place to gather for festivities and markets. There are several stores and such that line the plaza. It is located on the east side of the Commercial Quarters. The Amphitheater Cliffs The cliffs separating the upper city from the lower city and wrap around to the coast. They are the seaward facing cliffs. Groups in Telleve The Cerulean Guard The Cerulean guard are not only the cities guard but have regiments that protect the borders and the rest of the state. They act as a sort of militia against those that might try and invade Telleve by using defensive and offensive measures. Within the city there are two different sections of the guard, the basic Shield Guard and the Dragoons. The Dragoons are all trained Eldritch Knights with magic The Dirty Hand Slave traders and scumbags, even the Unbound will not deal with them. Many liken them to a cult, once you are taken by them they will not let you leave and live. No one really knows who they are selling these people to or where they're taken, they just disappear. The Unbound The thieves guild in Telleve, they are organized like a military troop though like the Auctoritas there are several heads that are part of a council. Though there have been many such groups in Telleve over the centuries none have been so successful. They are a chaotic Neutral group which worships Mask in their dealings and Waukeen in their . Academy of the Arcane There are anywhere 2,500 to 3,500 students in the academy at any one year, and another 500 alumni on top of that. Not all students live at the school nor are all of them are from Telleve originally. Many Sorcerers are sent from all over the Vallenti Empire. Category:City